


I knew i was a real boy!

by Angryhatefulcoffeeman



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Other, Trans Aaron Burr, everyone is slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryhatefulcoffeeman/pseuds/Angryhatefulcoffeeman
Summary: tumblr prompt: howlingguardianWait, so in the Gryffindor tower, if a boy tried to go up the girls staircase, it turns into a slide right? What if one day a kid sets foot on it, but it remains stairs, all the way to the top, and at the top the kid whispers "I knew I was a real girl"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So me updating is now a thing.

“Hercules Mulligan?” came George Washington’s voice from the front of the great hall. Hercules stood up and bowed to the cheers from his group of friends. No questions as to which house he would be in then. He strutted up to the front and placed the dusty old hat on his head.

“Another hard choice… “the sorting hat mused, and Aaron raised an eyebrow in surprise. He thought this one would be easy, due to his obvious bravery and confidence, but clearly, he was mistaken. He leaned back in his seat and spread out a bit, the seats on either side of him empty. From his position, he could see Hercules’ three friends beginning to feel uneasy as they looked on, Hercules was the one guaranteed Gryffindor so now they were certainly doubting themselves. 

“It will have to be… SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted, and cheers erupted around the room. They had decided to integrate all houses together this year as a sign of peace, so cheers came from every corner. Hercules took the hat off and returned to the group, looking quite terrified. Aaron was very glad that the sorting went in reverse alphabetical order, it gave him more time to prepare for what was coming. 

He zoned out from there, only hearing snippets of the sorting ceremony.

“John Laurens!”

“Very smart… but a SLYTHERIN nonetheless!”

“Marie-Joseph…Paul… what the… LAFAYETTE!”

“Passionate… definitely SLYTHERIN!”

“Alexander Hamilton!” Burr looked up for this one. Hamilton was an… acquaintance from his muggle days, and so he obviously wanted to know his result. He could see the entire ‘Revolutionary squad’ (stupid name, I know) watching in anticipation at the thought of their group staying together. Alexander walked up nervously and at on the rickety chair.

The hat didn’t even touch his head before it shrieked “SLYTHERIN!” and a thousand-watt smile graced his face as he skipped back to the squad who were all shouting and cheering at their evident win. Burr gulped at what was coming soon. He didn’t have any friends to cheer him on, he was alone. He felt his robes flow against his lower leg, the feeling unusually soothing. He ran a hand across his almost bald scalp- his mother almost had a fit when he came home from the hairdressers after having almost 4 inches of hair chopped off. 

You can do this. He shook in fear as he heard the surnames move up the alphabet, closer and closer to the inevitable. Aaron reached across the table and grabbed a glass, downing the water in it to try and soothe his nerves. His leg was bouncing as he glanced up towards Washington and the kid who had just been announced as a Hufflepuff. He was reading down the list… wait what was that last kids surname? Fuck fuck fuck fuck…

“Annie Burr!” 

 

His heart flipped, his stomach twisted and his eyes pricked with tears. His mother said she would, but he hoped she would change her mind after their talk. Apparently not. He stood on shaky legs, feeling the binder squeeze at his already constricted lungs as he walked towards the front. Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. He sat on the chair, facing the school who he could see where whispering about him. 

“Annie? She looks way too much like a guy!”

“where are her boobs?”

“what about her hair?”

He blocked them out by closing his eyes. He was used to it. The hat was placed on his head gently by Washington, and he jumped as he heard a voice in his ear.  
“Hmmm, a very smart young man you are.” He smiled in amazement at this. See, the hat knows I’m a boy. “But kind too. And so very brave to go through what you have. But also, resourceful. A mixture like this has only one place in Hogwarts, and that is SLYTHERIN!” Aaron smiled at the news. His dad had been a Slytherin. He would make him proud and protect his legacy. 

Returning to his seat, Aaron found the frown returning to his face. Dorm rooms. He would have to be in the girls. 

“Now, boys and girls, as you know we have strict rules on dorm rooms. No boys in the girls or vice versa. Also, no mixing in the common rooms. Stay in your own. First years, go and meet your prefects. “ Washington announced before continuing with his notices directed at the rest of the school. Aaron stood and looked for the green prefects. When he spotted them, he noticed that all the boys where with the male prefect, and the girls with the female. 

Naturally he tried to go with the boys. However, he was soon diverted by a young girl grabbing his arm. “Hi Annie, I’m Eliza! The girls are over here with my sister Angelica. Come on!” Aaron took one last look at the boys as they walked away before allowing himself to be dragged to the girls. I am not a girl.  
*****************************************************  
Eliza seemed nice enough. On the way down to the dorm, she talked nonstop, about her family, her sisters, her trip to Hogwarts and anything in between. By the time she stopped, they had reached the portrait, which had been left open by the boys. They entered the room and stopped while Angelica began reeling off the rules and places they could go.

Aaron couldn’t bear the thought of sleeping in a room of girls, so he did the only thing he could think of. When Angelica announced they would be leaving for the dorms, Burr hid behind the couch. He heard Angelica talking about the way the corridors would close if a boy tried to enter the girl’s rooms and vice versa, much like Washington did. Burr gulped. Looked like he would be sleeping on the couch.

After a lot of questions from a very confused Eliza during their free time after dinner (she did not stop talking all through dinner, it was a wonder she managed to eat anything) Burr managed to finally tell her his life story.

She was shocked. There were tears in her eyes after Burr finished, and she dove on him for a hug. 

“I’m so sorry An… hold on, what should I call you?”

“Aaron would be great.” Burr smiled at how accepting Eliza was of him. His mother should take notes. Eliza smiled, but then frowned. 

“Well that would explain why there isn’t a free bed in the dorm for you. I was worried they made a mistake, but it seems not.” She smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You should check the boy’s dorm.” She winked at him before skipping across the room to see her sister. Aaron gulped. What if the corridor closed on him? What if there was no bed? What if he was just mentally damaged? What if he wasn’t a …. What if he was actually a girl? He couldn’t handle it. He stood with a determined look on his face and headed towards the boy’s dorm. However, once he reached to corridor, he heard a shout. 

“Hey! You can’t go in there. Didn’t you hear the rules?” Aaron looked up to see Charles lee, the boy’s prefect looking down on him. “No girls in the boy’s dorm!” 

“I’m not a girl.” Aaron whispered. Lee glared at him.

“What did you just say?” 

“I’m not a girl!” Aaron shouted, face red as the common room went silent. Lee looked down in disgust, before laughing.

“Really? Because I’m certain, Annie, that you are.” He spluttered, obviously finding Aarons discomfort entertaining. 

Aaron almost cried, his face bright red and his hands clenched. “That’s not my fucking name, okay? My name is Aaron, and I am a boy!” He shouted again, and Lee smirked at him.  
“Prove it then, Annie.” Lee stepped to the side opening the door which led to the dorms. Aaron gulped. If this didn’t work, he would have embarrassed himself in front of the whole house. Better now than later though.

So, on shaking legs once again, Aaron stepped towards the corridor. He breathed deeply before striding down the centre, eyes closed so not to see the walls closing when they realised he was a girl. He could imagine the shame, the ridicule. Hamilton would bully him endlessly, and he would never be able to be a true boy. But he soldiered on, finally opening his eyes once it began to feel cold. And he was amazed by what he saw.

The dorm.

He was in the dorm.

The boy’s dorm.

“I knew I was a real boy.” Aaron whispered to himself, before becoming overwhelmed with emotion and jumping in the air as a tear ran down his face.

“I KNEW I WAS A REAL BOY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr- angryhatefulcoffee-man


End file.
